Attack of the Pizookie
by xxAkikuxx
Summary: Oneshot. OC's, randomness, and tons of Hiei OOC ness. Just read. it's funny...trust me. teen just in case for mild language


**Disclaimer: I do not own "Three Dudes and a Puppy" or Charlie the Unicorn or whatever the hell that's called. I don't own YYH, BJ's, Borders, Burt's Beeswax Chap Stick, the Inconceivable Room of Horror, the Leoplurodon, the pizookie, Laura, Ramen, or Chelsea. Hell, I don't even own ramen.**

It was a day to behold. Chelsea Nichols (or was it cuarters?) and Laura of the Ramen were at BJ's eating lunch and such. (A/N: Yes I know I spelt quarters wrong).

"What should we have for dessert?" Chelsea asked after finishing her sandwich.

"PIZOOKIE!" Laura cried.

"Yeah!" Chelsea agreed. "It's a magical pizookie!"

The two girls laughed in airy British accents.

The pizookie shortly arrived (A/N: Psh, you wish), and they were about to DEVOUR IT when the pizookie "sprouted" chocolate chip "eyes" and a gooey caramel mouth (A/N: Dammit, now I'm hungry). It roared and began terrorizing BJ's.

Meanwhile, Chelsea and Laura sat there with spoons and napkins at hand, pizookie-less.

"This sucks CRAP!" Laura yelled.

"Yes, yes it does." Chelsea nodded, taking a "sip" of Mountain Dew.

The pizookie roared once more and crashed through one of those fake BJ walls made of mesh and stomped through the streets of San Jose.

"Follow that pizookie!" Chelsea said while pointing (Which is rude).

"We gotta go to Borders first and get some of Burt's Chap Stick." Laura told her not quite sugar high friend. (She wasn't sugar high due to lack of pizookie).

"Why?"

"Cuz my lips hurt real bad." Laura replied

-

After the Battle of the Line of Doom at Borders, and the purchasing of much needed Chap Stick, Laura and Chelsea caught up with the pizookie. They also ran into none other than the YuYu Hakusho gang.

Chelsea was walking backwards very stealthily and bumped into Hiei, who was also blah blah blah you get the picture. She shrieked and hid behind Laura while Hiei "shrieked" and hid behind Kurama.

"Who are you?" Laura asked.

"I'm Yusuke. This is Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara."

"Are you guys looking for the pizookie too?" Chelsea asked.

"What's a pizookie?" Kuwabara answered Chelsea's question with another question.

"You know pizza, cookie, pizookie…"

"Oh. No we're not."

"Oh my God." Laura interrupted (Which is also rude). I just got a great idea."

"Let's…" Chelsea said in unison with Laura.

"Drink…" (Said in unison)

"JUICE!" (Practically screamed in unison)

The four stared at them.

"…Okay…" Kurama commented.

"Shut up you pansy!" Laura ordered.

Kurama turned away and cried.

"Hey, I don't think Kurama's a pansy." Yusuke said.

"Shun the non-believer!" Chelsea yelled.

"SHUN!" Everyone else hissed and turned away from Yusuke.

"Okay, you can stop now."

"Okay!" Everyone cheerily replied.

"We should look for the pizookie now." Chelsea suggested.

"But where?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't know." Yusuke said. "Let's ask Hiei. Hey Hiei-"He started, turning to find that Hiei's head had been severed. "OH GOD!"

"Yo." Hiei said, popping out of nowhere. "Do you like my latex model of me with a severed head?"

"That's just sick, man." Kurama told him, shaking his head. "Just sick."

"Aww." Hiei pouted. "That took me three months. THREE MONTHS. What a waste."

"…Nobody cares." Yusuke stated.

"True."

"So where should we look for the pizookie?"

"I'll bet it's in the Inconceivable Room of Horror." Laura said.

-

They "shortly" arrived at the Inconceivable Room of Horror.

"We're here." Yusuke said. "The Inconcievable Room of Horror." He read off of the door. "Wait…" He squinted. "That's not right." He switched the "I" with the "E", and then smiled. "That's better."

The six of them went inside and saw a giant dinosaur type thing.

"Look Laura!" Chelsea exclaimed. "It's a Leoplurodon! A **magical** Leoplurodon!"

The two laughed in airy British accents (again).

They didn't notice the pizookie in the corner…or maybe they did.

"PIZOOKIE!" Laura screamed.

The pizookie roared.

"How do we stop it?" Kurama asked.

"You eat it." Laura said bluntly.

A very evil smirk came over Hiei's face and everyone pulled out spoons.

Moments later, everybody was full and the pizookie was gone.

Thus, the pizookie story ends.

Laura: That ending sucked CRAP.

KJ: Shut up.


End file.
